After a round of ammunition has been fired, a casing or case of the round may be re-used by reloading it with a primer, a propellant, and a bullet. As an initial step in the re-loading process, the mouth of a case may need to be trimmed to reduce the length of the case and/or square the opening of the mouth with the longitudinal axis of the case. It is desirable to achieve precise and consistent trimming of cases and to provide them with a square mouth for proper firing of re-loaded rounds of ammunition and potentially increased firing accuracy. Besides trimming the case, other operations may be performed such as chamfering, de-burring, and uniforming.